Meet The Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Meet The Febbles" Cast *Heidi The Hippo - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Bletch The Warlus - Smolder the Bear (Timon and Pumbaa) *Robert The Hedgehog - Woody Woodpecker *Barry The Bulldog - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Dennis The Anteater - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Arthur The Worm - Nails the Spider (Cool World) *Lucille The Poodle - Kat Harvey (Casper) *Samantha The Cat - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) *Dorothy The Sheep - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Sebastian The Fox - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dr. Quack - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Daisy The Cow - Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs) *Sandy The Chicken - Tiger Lily (Rupert) *Cedric The Warthog - Beetlejuice *Seymour The Elephants - Ed (Best Ed) *Wynyard The Frog - Golly Gopher (Re-Animated) *Trevor The Rat - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Fly - Bunnicula *Sideny The Elephant - Hong Kong Phooey *Harry The Hare - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cockroach - Bo Monkey (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Louie The Dog - Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *The Fish - Chicken Little *Abi - Burnie (ToonMarty) *The Spider - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic Park) *Wynyard's Assistant - Tiger (An American Tail) *Jim - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Chuck - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *Eight-Ball - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Vietnamese Gophers - Various Villains Characters *The Vietnamese Teacher - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Mr. Big - Yowler (Dragonworld) *The Crabs - Various Characters *The Bartender - Rover Dangerfield *The Poodle - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Pekingese - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Newspaper Mouse - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rabbit Girls - Thumber's Sisters (Bambi II) *The Baker - Baby Huey *The Musician Frog - Michican J. Frog (Looney Tunes) *The Tribble-Like Creatures - Various Characters Scenes *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - "Meet the Feebles"/Jenny and Bugs' Stage Promble *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - ??? *Meet the Feebles (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - ??? Movie used *Meet the Feebles Clip used *Oliver and Company *Timon and Pumbaa *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 series) *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Chuck's Choice *Cool World *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Being Ian *Looney Tunes *Supernoobs *Rupert *Beetlejuice (TV series) *Best Ed *Re-Animated! *Out of Jimmy's Heads *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Bunnicula *Hong Kong Phooey *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Chicken Little *ToonMarty *Jurassic Park *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fievel's American Tails *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Cyberchase *Dragonworld *Rover Dangerfield *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling *The Pebble and the Penguin *Bambi II *Baby Huey *The Baby Huey Show Gallery Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Heidi The Hippo Smolder.jpg|Smolder the Bear as Bletch The Warlus Woody Woodpecker in The New Woody Woodpecker Show.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Robert The Hedgehog Meat.jpg|Meat as Barry The Bulldog Chuck_mcfarlane_by_akmalfikri123-dbb1li4.jpg|Chuck McFarlane as Dennis The Anteater Nails.jpg|Nails the Spider as Arthur The Worm Kat Harvey (Animated).jpg|Kat Harvey as Lucille The Poodle Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg|Sandi Crocker as Samantha The Cat Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg|Misha as Dorothy The Sheep Bugs68.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Sebastian The Fox Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Dr. Quack S1 E6 Shope.png|Jennifer Shope as Daisy The Cow Tiger-lily-rupert-7.71.jpg|Tiger Lily as Sandy The Chicken Beetlejuicebio.png|Beetlejuice as Cedric The Warthog Ed (Best Ed).jpg|Ed as Seymour The Elephants Golly-gopher-re-animated-88.8.jpg|Golly Gopher as Wynyard The Frog Carface Carruthers.png|Carface as Trevor The Rat Bunnicula promo.png|Bunnicula as The Fly Hong-kong-phooey-hong-kong-phooey-0.69.jpg|Hong Kong Phooey as Sideny The Elephant Mr-whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-74.2.jpg|Mr. Whiskers as Harry The Hare Bo_Monkey.jpg|Bo Monkey as The Cockroach Ren-hoek-ren-and-stimpy-show-9.23.jpg|Ren Hoek as Louie The Dog Chicken Little KHII.png|Chicken Little as The Fish TM cast Burnie.jpg|Burnie as Abi Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|Rexy as The Spider Tiger_in_Fievel's_American_Tails.jpg|Tiger as Wynyard's Assistant Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Jim Wade Duck .jpg|Wade Duck as Chuck Tigger is telling the narrator he's the only one.jpg|Tigger as Eight-Ball HackerCC.jpg|Hacker as The Vietnamese Teacher dragonworld_000014.jpg|Yowler as Mr. Big Rover Dangerfield.png|Rover Dangerfield as The Bartender Star_Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as The Poodle Ed-bighead-rockos-modern-life-67.1.jpg|Ed Bighead as Pekingese Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Newspaper Mouse Thumper_sisters.png|Thumper's Sisters as Rabbit Girls The baby huey show intro by makinita.jpg|Baby Huey as The Baker Michigan J. Frog.png|Michigan J. Frog as The Musician Frog Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Meet the Feebles Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs